


This Protector

by mxjoyride



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxjoyride/pseuds/mxjoyride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet and sexy Saturday night in the lives of Tamina Snuka and AJ Lee.  Femslash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Protector

A/N: And now for something completely different…

The title comes from the amazing White Stripes song of the same name.

Enjoy!

\--

Whenever Tamina looked into AJ’s eyes, she saw the gears turning.

There was a dance to it. Tamina knew that much for sure. An energy. A whirring thing. An irresistible puzzle that Tamina longed to solve.

And once Tamina started to figure it out, she knew that, above all else, she had to protect it.

\--

AJ and Tamina spent the Saturday night after Christmas together on Tamina’s sofa watching Archer on Netflix.  AJ wore the pajamas Tamina made her for Christmas.  Tamina ordered the extra soft pink heart-and-skull-patterned flannel fabric special from Japan. 

AJ finished off her mug of hot cocoa and Bailey’s before curling back up against Tamina, her head resting on Tamina’s shoulder.   Tamina set her glass of scotch down and pulled AJ closer, twirling her fingers through AJ’s hair.

“I can get you some more of that cocoa, baby,” Tamina said.

“Nah,” AJ said.  “If I have any more of that, I’m gonna fall asleep.”

AJ’s head slipped down Tamina’s shoulder to her chest, the vibration of AJ’s giggling warming through Tamina as they continued watching the show.  Tamina’s hand crept up AJ’s pajama top, enjoying the feeling of AJ’s impossibly soft flannel-warmed skin as she traced the curves along AJ’s side. 

When AJ’s tongue started softly circling Tamina’s nipple through the thin fabric of her t-shirt, Tamina couldn’t help but moan.  AJ’s eyes glinted up at Tamina and a wide grin crossed AJ’s face.

“You’re so easy,” AJ laughed.  “I barely touched you.”

“We’ll see who’s easy,” Tamina said, smirking as she pushed AJ down on the sofa and tore open the snaps on the front of AJ’s pajama top.  She kissed AJ hard, hands groping roughly over AJ’s newly-exposed skin. AJ’s tongue prodded eagerly against her lips, snaking its way inside, bringing the taste of chocolate with it. 

“That was a good call on the snaps,” AJ panted as she broke the kiss.

“You know I try, baby,” Tamina said, smirking.

Tamina sucked her way down AJ’s neck – hard enough to make AJ shiver deliciously, but not hard enough to leave a mark.  Each of AJ’s soft little moans seemed to shoot straight to Tamina’s core and make her throb inside, her whole body begging for more.  She licked down the bones of AJ’s neck and gnawed at her collarbones, growling softly, making AJ giggle.

“What’s so funny?” Tamina said.

“Oh, you,” AJ said.  “I love it.  You’re gonna eat me up?”

“I just might,” Tamina said, diving down and gnawing one of AJ’s collarbones again, growling louder. AJ snuck her hand up Tamina’s t-shirt and gave one of Tamina’s nipples a soft pull, making Tamina moan and smile at AJ.  AJ pressed Tamina’s breasts together under her t-shirt and kneaded them, stroking Tamina’s nipples with her thumbs.

“You like those?” Tamina said.

“You know I do,” AJ said.

Tamina let AJ touch her a few moments longer before gently pulling AJ’s hands off and pinning AJ’s wrists softly next to her ears.  She sucked one of AJ’s nipples into her mouth and pulled it softly with her teeth, making AJ moan and kick her feet a bit, before letting it go with a loud popping sound. She alternated between AJ’s nipples, sucking and nibbling, driving AJ into a squealing, flailing frenzy before stopping suddenly, panting and heady from AJ’s excitement, her mouth watering. 

Tamina let AJ’s wrists go, hopped off her, and yanked her pajama pants down.  Tamina smiled when she noticed that AJ wore nothing under them – she liked the thought that nothing but the soft flannel she’d chosen had been rubbing against AJ all night.  She kneeled between AJ’s legs and kissed the smooth skin there, sucking on the soft flesh as AJ’s gorgeous scent started to fill her nose.  She licked up AJ’s slit, lapping up a bit of AJ’s taste, drawing a shuddering moan from AJ as her tongue teased AJ’s clit. 

“You like that, sweetie?” Tamina said.  “You taste so good.”

“You know I do,” AJ said.

Tamina buried her face in AJ’s sweetness and licked AJ’s clit long and langorously.  AJ moaned low and throaty and buried her fingers in Tamina’s hair, pulling softly, urging Tamina on.  Each little moan and each little pull on her hair sent a spark into Tamina, making her burn hotter and hotter for AJ.  Tamina licked faster and harder, her tongue sneaking inside AJ, lapping up her taste.  AJ pressed her hips harder against Tamina’s face, moaning and writhing.  Tamina sucked hard on AJ’s clit, making her writhe harder and harder until she came, squealing and flailing ecstatically until she erupted in a beautiful fit of giggles. 

Tamina didn’t stop until AJ was completely spent – a shaky, sighing mess, really.  Once AJ was, Tamina pulled her close and kissed her sweetly.  AJ lapped her own taste out of Tamina’s mouth and Tamina could feel AJ’s lips smiling against hers.

“Mmmm, I think you did eat me up,” AJ said.

“Yeah, I guess I did,” Tamina said.

AJ shoved a hand into Tamina’s panties and teased lazy figure eights in Tamina’s dripping wetness.

“I guess you didn’t like that at all,” AJ laughed, pressing two of her fingers roughly inside Tamina.

“Oh fuck, baby, come on,” Tamina moaned.  “You know I need you.”

AJ rubbed Tamina’s clit with her thumb as she moved her fingers in and out of Tamina, curling them up toward Tamina’s g-spot.  As she did, her mouth latched onto Tamina’s, devouring all of Tamina’s hungry, gravelly moans. Tamina felt the desperate tension inside her start to boil.  She slammed herself against the sofa, longing to let it free.  She reached under her t-shirt and pinched her own nipples, feeling the high-pitched sensation shoot lightning straight to her core. Tamina’s vision turned white-hot as she felt all the heat explode out of her, creating all kinds of unearthly sounds as her quivering body hugged AJ close. 

As Tamina dozed off, AJ curled in a tight ball in her arms, her only regret was that she couldn’t keep AJ inside her  – to keep AJ safe and warm always, to let AJ’s fire burn inside her forever. But in moments like these, Tamina could finally sleep soundly.

The solution was safe with her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
